Como La Goma De Mascar
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Tal vez ellos sean insufribles e insoportables... a su manera claro pero ellos se aman como a la goma de mascar en el zapato al caminar *AlemaniaxBielorrusia* ligero muy pero muy ligero *AustriaxLiechsteintein*


**Hola a todos aca yo con otro one shot Alemania/Bielorrusia y un ligero Lily/Roderich me he dado cuenta de que no hay fanfics de esta pareja en español por lo que decidi crear uno en español y aqui esta**

**Disclamer:Nada de esto es mio todo pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz **

**Diviertanse con esto ^^**

* * *

**Uuuuuh  
Uhuuuh**

A Ludwig Beilshcmid jamás JAMÁS se le hacia tarde para una reuniòn mundial a menos que fuese ese dia según el no fue su culpa que no se acordara del cambio de horario quién diria que tanto trabajo podria estresarlo.

Faltaban 15 minutos para que comenzara la reunión cuando sintio que chocaba con algo o alguien...

-*Чаму б вам не выглядаць дурное нямецк- le girto una muy furiosa bielorrusia mientras se tropezaba con el aleman

-*weil sie nicht sehen wollen Sie und entschuldigen Sie mich, aber ich bin zu spät-Le gruño el aleman mientras se levantaba y se dirigia a la sala de juntas.

**Maldito el día en que te encontre eh  
la hora en que te miré eh eh eh  
entraste a mi vida y ya no hay salida  
me equivoqué eh eh**

No habia servido de nada llegar a la reuniòn peleas peleas y màs peleas El aleman tenia que aguantar eso todas las reuniones y esa no era la exepciòn.

Hasta que poso su vista en una bielorrusa quien estaba concentrada en un extraño libro. la bielorrusa rodo los ojos y dejo el libro a un lado de la mesa , harta de todo esto se dirigio a un rincon en donde se encontraba cierto Aleman

-Aburrida de lo mismo?- Pregunto el Alemàn

-A Mi me dan igual las reuniones mundiales no son màs que una perdida de tiempo- Contesto indiferente la bielorrusa mientras salia de la sala de juntas sin esperar a su hermano, ni a que acabara la reuniòn.

**Yo no queria y acepté eh **  
**por un ratito te guarde eh eh **  
**yo no soy adorable **  
**tu eres insoportable eh eh eh**

Acto seguido el Alemán salio disparado en busca de la bielorrusa no tuvo que caminar mucho para encontrarla sentada en un parque no muy lejos de ahi.

-¿Te sucede algo? - pregunto el alemàn

-Nada que te importe- le espetò la chica de cabello platinado

El alemàn se sento junto a ella ignorando lo que le habia preguntado

- Mi hermano no me quiere, no como mujer todos me temen pero tengo que darme un valor y hacerme la fuerte - susurro la bielorrusa.

-Bueno eso se puede cambiar - contesto el aleman echandosela al hombro sin importar lo que la chica le dijera.

-*Адпусці і нацысцкай вырадак- la chica de cabello platinado se decia mil maldiciones mientras el alemàn se la hechaba al hombro.

Llegaron a un pequeño campo en el que habia muchas flores azaleas, girasoles, Gardenias, Rosas.

-Tampoco he sido la mejor persona del mundo y lamento si te grite esta mañana solo que estabna muy estresado, pero aunque no lo creas eras una gran mujer Natasha no una fria y maquiavelica persona que intentas parecer-dojo el aleman mientras abrazaba a la chica por largo rato.

-*Auch Ich mag dich seit dem Tag, als ich dich traf- susurro el aleman mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios

El beso que al principio fue torpe y luego apasionado tambien fue correspondido por Natasha quien poso sus manos en su cuello mientras las de el bajaban hacia su cintura, se separaron por la falta de aire.

-*Я люблю вас занадта шмат дурных нацысцкай- termino de decir la chica de cabellos platinados que curiosamente no regreso con el alemán a la reuniòn mundial.

**Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar  
no te soporto es la verdad  
porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar  
en mi zapato al caminar  
somos un caso muy real  
pero te quiero yo te quiero**

-¡Ese RUSO COMUNISTA y su pequeña diabolica hermana!- Grito furioso gilbert mientras abria la puerta de su casa con furia.

-Que paso ahora hermano- dijo en tono habitual preparandose mentalmente para el discurson de su hermano

-Esos dos no quieren aceptar mi propuesta de ser de nuevo una naciòn porque el awesome yo...-Empezo prussia su discurso

-En primera sus razones tendra el ruso pero ella no es tan malvada como todos creen- dijo el alemàn en tono serio.

-QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA TE LAVARON EL CEREBRO O QUE- exploto Gilbert

-Se que Bielorrusa es Insufrible Sadica Molesta y todo lo que quieras pero es una buena persona- Argumeto Ludwig a su favor.

-Yo igual pienso que te lavaron el cerebro, pero no te preocupes el awesome yo te salvara de esto ya lo veras- grito gilbert fuera de la estancia mientras ludwig rogaba por quinceava vez por que a su hermano no se le hubieran pegado las manias de Estados unidos.

**En la política y la fe eh  
no congeniamos ya lo se eh eh  
yo como carne roja tu sólo comos hojas  
y pensé eh...**

-Todos seran uno conmigo Da~?- dijo rusia sacando su tuberia espantando a las demas naciones

-Lo siento hermano pero Alemania ya sera uno con bielorrusia da- respondio la chica no solo sorprendiendo a Rusia y a Alemania si no a todas las naciones.

Al salir de la reuniòn la chica sintio como la seguian para darse la vuelta y encontrarse con ciert o aleman

-Hola bonita, no quieres que mi musculosa persona te acompañe- Sonrio coquetamente ludwig

-Y tu no quieres ser uno con bielorrusia da~?- pregunto la chica con sonrisa pìcara, sin esperar respues ya estaba en brazos del rubio.

**Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar **  
**no te soporto es la verdad **  
**porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar **  
**en mi zapato al caminar **  
**somos un caso muy real **  
**pero te quiero yo te quiero**

-*Невыносная каханне, як я магла кахаць Не варта вам праўдуаму што, як раздражняе і палку жавальнай гумкWalking In My ShoesМы вельмі рэальны выпадакале я люблю цябе я люблю цябе- Cantaba animosamente Natasha

Pocas veces eran las que la chica se encontraba feliz y todos sobre todo los balticos no hacian nada para perturbar la paz de aquella casa rusa.

-Presiento que esta es la calma previa a la tormenta- comentaba Raivis cuando bielorrusia no estaba en casa.

**Yo estoy más loca cada mes eh  
tu insufrible y a la vez eh eh eh  
eres tan vulnerable,tan tierno tan besable  
siempre te amaré.**

-ve~pasta~-

-Shut up fuking bastard-

Eran los comentarios que se oian en la reuniòn pero increiblemente aunque Alemania estuviera muy cabreado con todo el mundo fue bielorrusia la que hablo:

-Podrian callarse todos de una vez- grito la chica a lo que todos guardaron silencio

Se sorprendieron al ver que Bielorruisia y Alemania iban tomados de la mano, y que la chica ahora ocupa su lugar al lado del rubio y no de cierto ruso comunista.

-Son una maravillosa pareja no lo crees- dijo Liechsteintein mientras caminaba con Austria

-Me pregunto como se lo habrán tomado los demás- comento Roderich mientras tenia su mano posesivamente sobre la cintura de la chica mientras se escabullian sin que Suiza se diese cuenta.

Porque a pesar de todo Ludwig y Natasha eran insufribles insoportables a su manera pero se amaban como la goma de mascar en el zapato al caminar.

-*Я цябе люблюIch -Dijo la bielorrusia mientras besaba a Ludwig.

-*Ich liebe dich-Respondio el aleman mientras se alejaban tomados de la mano.

Fin

* * *

***Porque no te fijas estupido idiota- en bielorruso**

***Lo siento no fue mi culpa y ahora si me disculpas voy a llegar tarde- en aleman**

***Sueltame maldito bastardo nazi- en bielorruso**

***Me gustas mucho desde el dia en que te conoci-En aleman**

***Tu tambien me gustas estupido nazi- en bielorruso**

***Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar no te soporto es la verdad pero te quiero yo te quiero- en bielorruso**

***Te amo- en bielorruso**

***Te amo en - aleman**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO LEERLO TANTO COMO A MI ESCRIBIRLO Y RECUERDEN LOS RIVIEWS SON LOS APLAUSOS DEL ESCRITOR ^^**

**^kISES^**

**Arleth Braginski Potter**


End file.
